Anger's Beautiful Love
by Kung Fu Tiigress
Summary: Ralph has always been the tougher, unemotional brother of the four turtles, but all that changes when he meets you. After surviving being kidnapped by the Kraang, you turned to the TMNT for help, but something happens that no one counted on...Ralphael, the hardheaded, cold turtle falls in love with you...
1. Chapter 1

"GET HER!"

Your eyes widened as you leaped over a rooftop, running towards freedom. You had just escaped from the Kraang's experiment lab, and now you were on the run. You quickly jumped across the rooftops of New York; your legs pumping as fast as they could.

"HELP!" You cried, running for your life.

"The one known as (y/n) will stop in the name of Kraang!"

"I don't think so, robo!" You threw a piece of scrap metal at one of the droids, causing it to stumble back and fall to the ground. Several more crawled over the now empty robot, firing laser shots at you. You ducked and leaped over another gap, gaining distance between them.

It had begun to thunder and pour rain, making the rooftops slippery and wet. You skidded across the floor of one, stumbling over an antenna wire and falling onto something hard. A loud grunt was heard as you fell down along with another body.

"Hey!" A voice groaned, "What's the big idea?!"

You quickly sat up and held your sore head, feeling something wet and sticky against your hand.

"S-sorry," you stuttered out, "I didn't see you there."

A large figure sat up beside you, "Wait a minute, what are you doing up here anyways?"

You swallowed and quickly stood, but before you could answer, several more robots came skidding onto the roof. Your eyes widened and you stepped back, having nowhere else to go.

The figure groaned in annoyance as he took two…tongs? From his side.

You peered at him, not quite able to make out his facial features in the storm. A streak of lightning flashed across the sky, illuminating the tall shadow. Your heart froze as you saw his true form. Before you stood a large muscular turtle, wearing a red mask across his face. There was a crack on his plastron in the shape of a lightning bolt, and he had cold, steely eyes to match. You trembled slightly, not because you were afraid of him, but because you knew what made him like that…The Kraang. You had been trapped in their experimental labs for what seemed like a lifetim now, and finally escaped from that awful place. Although your body was finally free, your mind would forever be haunted by what you saw and what they did to you…you would never be the same again.

"Alright," He growled, "Let's just get this over with."

A series of crashes and stabs later, the last robot collapsed to the ground. The turtle panted heavily as he pulled out his weapon from the robot and turned to you. Thunder crackled in the sky as rain continued to pour down.

You bit your lip, still shaken up after everything that had just happened.

"Thank y-"

"Are you okay?" He interrupted.

You gazed at him with big, (e/c) eyes and slowly nodded.

"Good," He mumbled as he put his blades back into their sheaths, "Now just run along home, and if you tell ANYONE about what you just saw, I will beat the snot out of you."

You stayed quiet, still gazing at him as your hair whipped around in the wind. He raised an eyebrow at your silence and crossed his arms.

"What, are you deaf? I said, GO HOME."

"…Thank you."

He stiffened for moment, but soon relaxed as his steel eyes softened. "Oh uh," He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, "Um, you're welcome…. Now just go back to wherever you came from."

"…..What is your name?" You asked softly.

"Uh, Ralph." His gruff voice answered as the wind picked up, whipping his mask tails around him. By this time, both of you were drenched by the falling rain.

"Ralph...," You muttered to yourself. "…I'm (y/n)."

"Oh…"

Thunder crackled once again.

"…Why were the Kraang chasing you?"

You bit your lip as horrific memories flooded through your mind, "I…I escaped."

"Escaped? From where?"

"From them, the Traang or whatever you called them…Th-they had kidnapped me, saying something about a…a mutagen? Agh, I don't know…everything seemed like a blur, yet it was all so real…"

His eyes had widened slightly, "I…I see…that must mean your family is…"

"Dead…" You quietly sad, holding back a sob. "Th-they killed them before they were able to get to me.."

"I'm sorry…" He glanced at the sky, seeing the dark storm clouds stretch over the horizon, "But….I do know someone who may be able to help…come with you."

You nodded, "O-okay."

He jumped down onto the fire escape below, looking back up at you expectantly. Your eyes widen as you saw the distance between you and the ground below.

"You coming?" He asked impatiently.

"I…I can't! I'll kill myself."

He sighed, "Don't worry, I won't let that happened…Just jump, and I'll catch you."

You swallowed nervously and glanced back at the now-empty robots. This was your only choice…there was no turning back now. With one final deep breath, you closed your eyes and jumped into the waiting arms of Ralph…Ralph the tough, strange, highly skilled martial arts turtle.


	2. What do to?

Hey guys! So it has been brought to my attention that second person stories are not allowed on here (using you instead of I or he/she). Would you like me to continue the story in 1st person? (using I) or in 3rd person? (he/she). Just let me know!:D

Later Lovelies

\- Kung Fu Tiigress


	3. Chapter 2 (Revamped)

**Hey guys! So this story will still be Anger's Beautiful Love, but revamped with my OC, Davalynn. I hope you like it! Also, thank you so much to bajy for helping me get this all figured out, you're awesome!**

* * *

"Dude, is she gonna wake up?"

"Mikey, shut it! Just let her rest."

Davalynn groaned and slowly opened her eyes, seeing two baby blue ones stare right back at her. In front of her stood a…turtle?

"The dudette lives!"

"MIKEY!" He was suddenly whacked in the back of the head by one of the other turtles .

Dava looked at them with wide eyes, staring in wonderment as the memories of last night came flooding back to her.

The taller turtle with a purple mask knelt in front of her, examining the bandage on her head wound.

"Ignore him," He muttered, "Mikey's just a bit excited about meeting another human. I'm Donatello by the way, and this is Leo" he waved a finger towards the turtle in blue, "I'm assuming you know who Mikey is by now, and Ralph is the one who found you."

"W-what happened last night?" She asked as her hand gingerly touched the bandage.

Ralph raised an eyebrow, "Don't you remember? You passed out about halfway here, so I had to carry you the rest of the way."

A slight pink blush rose up on her cheeks, "O-oh, I'm sorry."

Donatello continued to examine her eyes, "Hmm…Davalynn, were your eyes always like this?"

"Like what?"

"Look." He held up a small mirror. Dava peered into it, seeing that everything appeared to be normal.

"So? I don't see anything different…"

"Look at your eyes."

She glanced again and gasped. Her left eye was now a bright blue, while her right had remained the soft green.

"Th-they weren't like that before," She stuttered.

"It could be a possible side effect of whatever they used to experiment on you…Ralph mentioned that you had been kidnapped by the Kraang and escaped." Donatello pulled out his notebook, "Did you happen to catch what they were saying about you?"

She quickly shook her head, "No…and I don't want to know…I don't even want to remember what happened. Th-that place was awful…"

Leo furrowed his brow, "Exactly how long were you gone?"

"It's been almost five months now…"

Donatello raised an eyebrow, "You were still able to escape after that long? Amazing…But there's no doubt that they'll be looking for you again. You were obviously a prime subject since you were able to maintain normalacy for so long…you'll be a huge target for them."

Dava bit her lip, "I-I can't go back…N-not after finally being free…"

Ralph examined her, seeing that girl was truly terrified of whatever went on in that lab. She had sunkissed blonde hair that was currently in a tangled mess, along with tan skin and a scar running alongside her right cheekbone. Her eyes were wide with fear as they talked about the Kraang coming after her…To think that the slimly aliens would try to harm someone as innocent as her made him furious…He always wanted to pound all of them into the ground, but now more than ever.

The muscled turtle grunted and headed towards the door, "Whatever."

She glanced his way, watching him leave.

Leo sighed, "Ignore him…he's not one for feeling emotion."

"Will they find us here?" She squeaked out.

"As long as our place is kept a secret, no."

She nodded and slowly took off her half glove, her hand trembling slightly before her. It seemed that Dava's body had finally caught up to her, and her mind was beginning to wrap around what really happened.

Donatello continued to examine the frightened girl before him, "Don't worry…you're completely safe with us…"

"You promise?"

Leo chuckled, "Promise."

"And cross my heart!" Mikey added, doing the motion across his chest.

Davalynn gave a nervous smile, showing hints of her pearly white teeth.


End file.
